Nada mas sin ti OneShot
by PsycheDearLs
Summary: Ella lo amaba y el era todo lo que tenia en el mundo,¿Que otra decision podia tomar cuando nada le quedaba y su gran amor no era correspondido?


Hola, soy nueva en Fanfiction y espero que les guste mi historia.

---------

Con cada palabra la oscuridad la embargaba su corazón se contraía y el dolor que oprimía su pecho no la dejaba respirar, tambaleándose avanzo en la nieve intentando alcanzar lo que no sabia que era imposible, una simple ilusión de su torcida y dolida imaginación.

Gritando su nombre siguió sin conseguir una sola palabra, una sola mirada, aun creyendo en la esperanza siguió, esperando su rostro poder ver una ultima vez.

Quería volver la oscuridad su hogar cuando hace tiempo que esta la consideraba una de sus hijas, rodeada de soledad solo lo tuvo a el, y ahora que el frío desea meterse bajo su piel mas que nada su voz quería escuchar, aunque solo para los demás una simple mentira fue.

El calor de su abrigo y el cariño en su voz fueron reales para al menos alguien y aun en el último minuto ese alguien quiere vivirlo otra vez, una ultima vez.

Avanzo entre la nieve de la azotea y cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente estaba al borde de la azotea mirando 7 pisos abajo.

Lagrimas corrían de su rostro mientras el viento hacia bailar su cabello azabache, extendió sus manos asía los costados intentando imaginar que el viento la hacia volar, que por un segundo era capaz de cumplir lo que siempre soñó pero tan pronto como la imagen se formaba la realidad la golpeo, sus brazos cayeron a sus costados y miro las estrellas y la luna que eran sus testigos, los únicos que la miraban a la cara en ese momento cuando mas sola se sentía todo por una ilusión que jamás podría ser.

Del bolsillo de su bata saco una nota que con cuidado desdoblo y comenzó a leer una vez mas.

"…_nunca quise que fuera así…",_ por mas que lo intenta las lagrimas no podían parar, ¿acaso no deberían de agotarse las lagrimas?

"…_siempre me importaste, lo sabes…."_, ¿Por qué siempre tiene que doler?

Cerrando los ojos tomo la nota de la parte superior y comenzó a romperla una y otra vez, hasta que cada pequeño trozo fue arrastrado por el viento lejos de ella.

Mientras lo veía marchar sus pensamientos la traicionaron

"_-Nunca mas volver a sentir, nunca mas volver a llorar… nunca más volver a reír…-" _después de una vida que se basaba en vivir a base de muy poca felicidad, sabia que podría seguir sin esos recuerdos después de todo eran los que mas dolor le causaban, el experimento de lo que pudo tener, el que solo probo una vez y quiso mas sin poderlo obtener.

Dio la vuelta al paisaje nocturno de la ciudad y vio como una figura aparecía frente a ella, su mirada torturada se clavo en su alma, lastima que su corazón ya no escucharía razones.

Sus ojos la miraban aterrados, ella en cambio lo miraba vacía y sin vida.

-Esto querías, ahora lo tienes... vete serás muy feliz.

-Nunca quise algo así, siempre cuide de ti.

En el exterior tal vez lo hizo pero nunca cuido su corazón, un par de lagrimas mas resbalaron por su pálido rostro y sonriendo le dijo.

-Nunca me diste lo que mas quise… tu maldito amor.

Dio un par de pasos así ella pero ya era muy tarde cuando intento tomar su mano ella callo de espaldas del edificio, no pudo sentir ni siquiera un último roce de su piel solo vio una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro acompañada de unos tristes ojos y unas mejillas bañadas de lagrimas.

Su aliento escapo lentamente de sus pulmones mientras miraba hacia abajo, apenas y pudo ver su silueta en el concreto, mientras varias personas se reunían alrededor intentando hacer algo para ayudar. Se alejo lentamente del borde y se sentó en el suelo mientras su rostro se quedaba marcado en su mente.

Copos de nieve comenzaron a caer mientras lagrimas amenazaban por escapar de sus ojos.

Lentamente la verdad se clavo en su corazón le había causado el mas grande dolor a la única persona que en verdad llego a amar, justo la persona que había prometido cuidar y la que ahora yacía muerta siete pisos abajo.

Amar y ser amado es maravilloso sin embargo hay amores que solo terminaran en tragedia o jamas los veras hasta que es demasiado tarde para salvarlo.

Fin.

----------

Bueno espero que les haya gustado.

cuidense mucho

atte.: PsycheDearLs


End file.
